


Let Me Out

by Janie94



Series: Solace In Shadows [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ?Robert, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Except for Müllendowski, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationships - Freeform, sub!Manuel, sub!Philippe, sub!Thiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert has been feeling off lately and his boys have noticed it. He decides to ask for help from another Dom...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> Yes, I know, I didn't want to write anything for a while. But Robert extending his contract and me reading the latest part of your 'Masters And Boys' series inspired me to write this. I'm HELLA nervous to post it because although I adore your series, I can't see myself pulling off this topic convincingly. There is way too much backstory packed into this first chapter, I should probably write two or three prequels first but I hope you can still enjoy it. :-** (An answer to your comment on 'Walking On Broken Glass' will follow next, I promise.)  
You can pride yourself in making me like this topic because of your wonderful series. Without you I would have definitely never tried my own hands on even though it is probably boring.

**Let Me Out**

Numbness.

He could feel it rising again, that unwelcome feeling of ‘not being able to feel any longer’. It was getting stronger, this darkness creeping into his heart and unsettling him in ways that scared him more than he could admit to himself.

Robert prided himself on being a man in control – of his life and himself. His two boys certainly seemed to think that way and though Robert sometimes allowed himself to be weak around them, he never let them see too deep into his complex heart. He was afraid they would think different of him or even leave him if they saw his darkest desires.

Robert had walked through most of his life alone until he had met Marco. They had fallen deeply in love and yet it all shattered when Marco found out what Robert was.

With the house empty again, Robert had never felt more lonely. Until he met Thiago who had become his boy in a heartbeat. They seemed to click in all the right ways, the perfect Dom and the perfect sub. Robert could never stop loving Marco but the pain of not being with him was now bearable.

Thiago’s unconditional love had healed the wounds threatening to make him bleed to death. A few months ago Philippe had become Robert’s second boy with the same ease as Thiago had done and Robert felt grateful for this honor, being the Dom of two such wonderful boys.

And yet there was still this ache in his heart, a bottomless hole that seemed to become bigger the more Robert should feel happy. Even now, six years after Marco had slammed the door in his face forever, Robert still yearned for him. And it seemed to get stronger every day.

A week after he had extended his contract at Bayern, Robert should feel happy and grateful, he knew that. And yet his commitments – having his two boys at this club and now being tied to this club for another four years all reminded him painfully that he and Marco were drifting even further apart. He had to deal with the truth that he and Marco would never be together. And obviously he was struggling with it.

He needed to get a grip on himself, Robert knew that. He had become more and more edgy the last times he had scened with his boys. Both of them were aware of it but didn’t say anything. Thiago seemed determined to give him whatever his master needed but Philippe had only recently settled into this relationship and he was nervous about the way Robert was acting lately.

If Robert didn’t so something very fast, he would lose the two men who meant the most to him. Robert wouldn’t pull them down with him, he would rather see them happy with someone else than ever make them unhappy.

He had already proven before that he was able go to great lengths for his boys. Despite their relationship Thiago had feelings for Javi and Robert had granted them one night together. He had never asked Thiago what had happened that night and he didn’t intend to.

He could see that Thiago was happy about it and there had been no guilt in his eyes. That was all Robert had needed.

“Lewy, are you okay?”

Thomas’ concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he raised his head to look at the blond. The younger man’s eyes were reading him carefully, a knowing expression in them. Of course he knew, Robert had been a mess when he had joined Bayern München and though Robert never told him, Thomas had seemed to know from the start what was wrong with Robert.

Thomas was a Dom himself and more attentive than people would ever guess. Manuel had been his boy for longer than Robert knew and he could imagine that Thomas had to be very attentive to the older boy’s needs. Though Manuel was at ease with his submissive nature, he was a quiet man, rarely using words to voice his needs. Robert was a lot like that, so he could understand that even though his two boys were the exact opposite.

“I’m fine,” Robert responded though it was a blatant lie. He didn’t like people worrying about him.

Thomas didn’t seem to believe him either. He raised his eyebrows and said, “If you want to, we could go out tonight. There is a Diwali festival close to my place.”

It had been a long time since he had last spent time with Thomas. They were friends and Robert usually enjoyed his company a lot. But when they were all alone together, their dynamic seemed to shift into something neither of them could name. It wasn’t unpleasant but Robert preferred not to explore it more. He had enough problems of his own.

“Tonight belongs to Thiago and Philippe,” he said and it wasn’t even a lie. “Maybe some other time.”

Thomas only nodded but the concern didn’t vanish from his bi-colored eyes. He threw his bag over his shoulder and rounded Robert to leave the locker room but not without reaching out, his hand ghosting over Robert’s arm – not touching but close enough for Robert to feel the heat radiating from his skin. He shivered at the sensation, feeling off balance again as he stared after the other Dom.

With a frown Robert returned to his locker, finding their three boys – not _their_ boys, Thomas’ boy and his own two – looking at him strangely. They must have seen the interaction between the two Doms, the way they reacted to each other.

Robert straightened again, trying to shake that lingering sense of… of something that Thomas had stirred deep within him.

He was quick to get home as though he could run from his thoughts.

***

A few hours later when he exited the bathroom, he was back to his usual self, confident and in control of the situation. His two boys were sitting cross-legged on the bed, naked and full of anticipation. He had ordered them there half an hour ago, forbidding them to speak or move away.

He knew in the blink of an eye that they had obeyed his order just like they always did. The two always so radiant boys had settled in a comfortable space of mind, not subspace yet but close enough for Robert to guide them into that direction. If they had talked, the room would still brim with their excitement.

Both boys looked him up and down slowly, eating him with their eyes and Robert smirked. He was not even wearing anything fancy – just a black shirt and ordinary leather pants – yet they seemed pleased.

He stalked closer to the bed, taking his time to build up the anticipation. “My beautiful boys,” he praised them, taking in that picture of utter devotion as they stared up at him, waiting for his next order. It had been two weeks since they had lost scened together and Philippe seemed especially eager tonight.

Robert glanced over to Thiago. “Kiss him, sweetheart. He needs a valve for his excitement.”

Thiago obeyed immediately, leaning over to gently put his lips to Philippe’s, a soft and slow kiss.

“Like I would,” Robert clarified and Thiago grew bolder, his kiss harder and more demanding, pushing the younger one on his back.

Thiago couldn’t take charge like this on his own, a submissive down to his bones, but he could easily do it when Robert ordered him to. The last time Robert had done that, he had just sat back and watched them taking each other apart, never joining them but still dictating the scene with his calmly spoken orders. Robert didn’t need to touch them to make their encounters fulfilling, in fact he was a Dom that rarely touched his boys outside of the bedroom.

Both his boys were very aware of this and even when Robert gave them the permission to touch him, they didn’t exploit the privilege, only taking what they needed from him. Robert had however instructed them to seek physical contact from each other without his explicit permission as he knew they needed physical interactions like they needed the air to breathe.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Robert said, his voice barely above a whisper. They still heard him though, both separating without hesitation to look at him.

Robert smiled at his second boy. “The last times you were alone with Thiago and I know you yearn for me to claim you again. Don’t you, sunshine?”

Philippe gasped, longing burning strongly in his eyes as he raised his hand to Robert’s face.

The dark-haired Dom narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. “Did I give you the permission to touch me, boy?”

Philippe flinched and he retracted his hand instantly, dropping his gaze in shame. “No. I’m sorry, my Dom.”

Robert nodded satisfied, his own hand coming up to the small of Philippe’s back to rub the skin in comfort. The younger boy shivered at the touch, unconsciously arching into the touch as Robert kissed him hard.

The striker broke away after a moment to turn to Thiago. “I want you to prepare him for me. Take your time.”

The Spaniard jumped to his task, his hands swirling up and down Philippe’s side before dropping deeper and kneading his backside. The younger one moaned and Robert grinned knowingly as he wrapped his fingers around his second boy’s cock.

Philippe’s eyes flew open and he let out the most delicious sounds while Robert was stroking him slowly. His own trousers seemed too tight, his cock hardening at the image in front of him, his sunshine moaning and pushing himself into his hand while his sweetheart was slipping two fingers between his cheeks.

“Hold still,” Robert said gently and Philippe froze immediately though the small trembling of his body betrayed how much effort it was costing him.

Robert let both of his hands swirl over Philippe’s abdomen, feeling the tension in his body as he instinctively flinched but tried to heed to his Dom’s command.

Then Robert gently pushed at his chest, letting him lie down on his back before kissing a trail down his stomach.

Thiago had quietly settled between Philippe’s legs, his fingers still moving inside the latter’s hole even though he couldn’t see anything with Robert now settled right between them.

“Undress me,” Robert ordered his first boy and expert hands were on his hips before he had even finished speaking. Robert let Thiago pull the shirt over his head before returning to his task, his lips worshipping Philippe’s body. He was so deep down now that his boy’s hard cock was touching his throat, desperate for attention while Robert teased him further, intent on pushing the younger one closer and closer to the edge.

Thiago’s hands were already opening the zipper and hurriedly working the tight leather pants down over his legs, greedy to feel his Dom as though it was the very first time. Robert could feel his heated gaze on his own ass and smirked to himself before finally giving in to Thiago’s greatest wish. “You can touch me now.”

Thiago whimpered in relief and his hands were on Robert’s thighs, just feeling and exploring, his fingers digging into the taut muscles. Robert let out a pleased moan, his cock hardening at the wonderful feeling.  
“Please,” he whispered in a needy voice before he could have stopped himself and immediately he could feel the curious irritation coming from Thiago.

“My Master?” he whispered at a loss of what to do with this moment of weakness.

Robert tensed when he realized that he had slipped up. He didn’t beg, this never happened, he was always the confident, commanding Dom his boys needed. He took a moment to pull himself together, then told Thiago in a stern voice, “Make me hard, I want to claim my sunshine.”

Thiago nodded, his confusion vanishing in favor of an excited smile as he moved to Robert’s side, his fingers curling around the older one’s shaft to stroke him. Robert held himself back from pushing forward. He would have liked to go rough but both of his two boys always preferred to make it slow and gentle, so Robert didn’t voice protest when Thiago stroked him with utmost care.

Instead Robert bent over his second boy again, rewarding him for his patience with a kiss. “Such a good boy. You don’t have to hold back, you can come any time you need to.”

Then he moved down again, ignoring the way his cock was aching, the head already thick and red from Thiago’s strokes. Carefully Robert licked along Philippe’s rock-hard shaft, not taking him into his mouth but tasting and teasing him.

His second boy whined and shifted, wanting to get more. Technically Robert hadn’t released him of his rule not to move but tonight he didn’t feel like restricting his boys. They needed his firm hand but Robert felt tired down to his bones. It had been so long since he had last been able to let go, before Thiago and Philippe had become his boys.

He needed to just feel, to let go of his carefully controlled mask. “I need you inside of me, sweetheart.”

Thiago let out a surprised gasp, their Master barely let any of them top. Not because Robert didn’t want them to but because neither usually wanted to. It was too late now for Robert to take the words back and shame was burning in his gut for being so selfish, putting his own needs above his boys.

He had sworn himself to never do this again, only being the perfect Dom for them both and here he was ruining everything again.

He stilled when he felt Thiago’s hand that had only minutes ago prepared Philippe, slide between his legs. The hollow feeling that had haunted Robert as of late was back and he pushed against Thiago’s hand until the first finger breached his hole. It felt good but barely enough and he let out a growl that prompted Thiago to instantly add a second finger.

Burning pain added to the pleasure but it was still not enough. With a frustrated whine Robert ordered sharper than he had intended. “Use your cock, boy! Now!”

Thiago retracted his fingers and Robert could feel the sub’s uneasiness before he did something he had never done. He didn’t obey. “I can’t do that, Master. I would hurt you badly if I did.”

Robert’s arousal seemed to die on the spot when he realized that he had messed up big time. Both of his boys always needed to let go absolutely and trust Robert to guide them. Tonight his selfishness had forced Thiago to intervene, an act out of his comfort zone.

Robert railed back, ignoring the disappointed whine the action drew from Philippe. There was no way they could continue the scene, not under these circumstances. And though Thiago had been right to refuse his order, Robert still needed to punish him for the disobedience. Thiago needed this to restore their natural balance.

Robert was glad that his voice didn’t shake, faking a confidence he didn’t feel. “I’m sorry to both of you, but we can’t continue our scene. I have to sort my thoughts out for a while.” Then he turned to his first boy. “You disobeyed me, boy. I am your Dom, so you follow my orders or say your safe word, am I understood?”

Most people would be angry with the reprimand but not Thiago. His shoulders sagged in relief that Robert was back to being the Dom and he suppressed a smile as he responded dutifully. “Yes, my Master.”

Robert nodded. “You won’t toc or speak with Philippe for the next three days. If he talks to you, you will ignore him unless it’s an emergency.”

Thiago nodded and he looked up with worry in his eyes. It couldn’t be from the punishment, he wouldn’t have been relieved by the reprimand if it was. No, he was concerned about Robert.

The dark-haired Dom turned to his other boy. “Take a shower, sunshine. Think of me claiming you slow and deep. Take as much time as you want to but don’t come back before you have come.”

Philippe nodded as well and jumped up from the bed, his cock still hard as he hastily made his was way towards the bathroom.

Slowly Robert returned to the bed, his insides clenching uncomfortably. What had happened tonight? He never lost control, the Dom Robert Lewandowski was the epitome of control.

The bed dipped as Thiago climbed in beside him, drawing himself close to his Dom without touching him. “What can I do to help you, Master? If you need me and Philippe to top you for a while…”

“No,” Robert replied softly. “It’s not that. It doesn’t matter whether I top or bottom or just sit on the edge of the bed and watch. I will always be in control, no matter what kind of role I take on.”

He raised his arm, wordlessly allowing Thiago to snuggle up to his side and let his rest on his Dom’s chest. The younger man breathed in his scent for a few seconds before asking tentatively. “Is this the problem? Being in control?”

Robert didn’t respond, only drawing circles on the skin of Thiago’s shoulder blades. They stayed silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts until Philippe reappeared, his skin damp and red, his soft eyes speaking of a fulfilling orgasm after his Dom’s order.

Robert allowed his second boy to drape himself to his other side, both of them quickly asleep while he kept pondering what to do…

***

Robert still couldn’t believe that his two boys had agreed so willingly to this. He had expected them to be hurt that he was going to someone else for help but they both had been excited about the idea. Robert had left his phone with them for the weekend, knowing he wouldn’t need it where he was going now. Or rather wouldn’t use it. This was something he couldn’t let his boys know, he couldn’t let them see him like this.

To be honest his first thought had been Kuba. He and the older Dom had fought a lot during their time in Dortmund until Robert finally realized what he was and why he naturally saw the blond as a rival. Kuba was a strong Dom like he was and at that time hadn’t been with a sub, so Robert had naturally seen him as a threat in regards to Marco. Robert didn’t know if Kuba had a sub right now but either way he dismissed the idea. Kuba lived in Poland, getting there and back again would take many precious hours away from his limited time. And he needed someone with whom he could maybe let go, as absurd as the thought sounded to him right now. A weekend of them alone in Kuba’s house would only take two hours for them to start yelling at each other.

Well, that had left only one real option. Thomas had been very patient and understanding even though Robert could barely tell him anything other than ‘I need to let go’. Robert would have understood if Thomas had got frustrated. Instead the younger Münchner had smiled and agreed, telling him to come over on the next weekend.

And that was how he found himself on Thomas’ doorstep on Friday evening. His two boys had returned home from training without him and Robert still wondered what Thomas had told their coach to excuse them both missing the training sessions of this weekend.

Thomas opened the door before Robert had even managed to ring the bell, a friendly smile on his face. “Hello, Robert.”

“Hi, Thomas,” the older one greeted cautiously, failing to calm his nerves. He had no idea what was awaiting him and frankly Thomas probably didn’t either. Thomas stepped aside to let him in and Robert walked towards the kitchen where he found Manuel putting the last dishes back into the cupboard.

The goalkeeper smiled at him. “Hi, Lewy. Don’t worry, I just finished cleaning up here. I’ll be gone in a minute.”

Robert couldn’t respond, swallowing the lump in his throat. His own boys might be able to understand why he was doing this but he couldn’t possibly ask of Manuel to understand as well. Robert was practically stealing his Dom for an entire weekend.

Thomas smiled. “Don’t worry. Manu is absolutely fine with it. He will spend the weekend with his brother Marcel, they haven’t seen each other in two months anyway.”

When Robert still looked doubtful, Manuel affirmed, “He is right. Whatever it is that you two do, it’s all good with me as long as it makes you feel better. You had the whole team worried for a while now.”

Robert was surprised to hear that but Thomas motioned for him to come along and he quickly made his goodbyes to the sub. Thomas led him into the guestroom Robert had once used for a sleepover.

“You can unpack while I make dinner,” the younger Dom said. “But first things first, what is your safe word?”

“_Kuba_,” Robert responded warily, not surprised at the incredulous expression on the younger one’s face.

“‘Kuba’? You’ll be calling another Dom’s name during our scene?!”

Robert smirked. “Unless you don’t make me use my safe word.”

Thomas sighed. “You said it has been a long time since you gave up control the last time. I don’t expect things to go smoothly.” Then he chuckled. “But seriously, why ‘Kuba’?”

Robert tensed. “He always drove me up the wall until I realized that I was a Dom. And after…” He tensed but forced himself to go on. “After Marco left me, he was the one I turned to. He showed me where I had gone wrong. Whenever I see him, whenever someone mentions his name, I inevitably think of Marco.”

He felt sad and hurt admitting this, like old wounds getting ripped open again. Thomas regarded him quietly for a moment. “My safe word is ‘jump’. When I was a teenager, a bee stung my horse while we were training jumps and it went off. I fell of its back and it almost stomped me to death.”

“That sounds awful,” Robert admitted, glad for the distraction from his own memories.

Thomas chuckled, then his eyes hardened like a switch had been flipped and he said seriously, “When you are done unpacking, you will undress completely and come to the kitchen.”

Robert froze, wondering if he had heard right. “What?”

“The house is warm enough for you to walk around naked,” Thomas responded. “Now unpack, boy.”

The word hit Robert hard and anger bubbled to the surface, his voice a hiss. “I am not your boy!”

Thomas’ eyes didn’t betray any emotion. “Oh, you definitely are, at least for the next two days. What do you think ‘giving up control’ means? Now do what I told you to do or I will have to punish you.”

With that he left the room to a fuming Robert. The dark-haired Dom’s hands were trembling in fury and he considered refusing these stupid orders. He was an equal to Thomas, how dare he treat Robert like this?

But there was a small voice in the back of his head that was curious what would happen if he went with the younger one’s orders and after a minute of struggling, Robert whispered begrudgingly into the empty room.

“Yes, Master.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I could not do it in one more chapter.  
I intended for the story to have an open ending but changed my end and it would be too long and fit the first part of the chapter if I posted this together, so I decided to split the end into two chapters. I'm really nervous about this chapter and can only hope that you will like it.

**Chapter 2**

Robert’s hands were trembling as he started to shrug out of his clothes. He felt weak and pathetic for obeying the younger Dom and he knew he should fight him. He should be Thomas’ equal but here he was doing what he was told like an obedient dog. It was different for a sub, they were meant to obey but Robert was not a sub, he knew that. He enjoyed being in control.

But then why was he doing this?

After he had got out of his briefs and carefully put his clothes into the basket, he moved for the door, lingering on the threshold. He could hear Thomas moving around downstairs, preparing dinner for them, humming to a song Robert didn’t recognize. He was totally at ease as though it was nothing unusual for another Dom to show up on his doorstep and ask for a weekend of sex.

The thought of Thomas having experience in this – however absurd because no other Dom was as pathetic as Robert – made the dark-haired striker bite his lip, a sharp pain in his chest that he recognized instantly as jealousy. 

The emotion was as unwelcome as it was annoying, he shouldn’t feel attached to Thomas. The younger one already had a boy and there was no way he would ever get involved with someone who wasn’t even sure about his own role.

With a frustrated groan Robert descended down the stairs, becoming aware of his nakedness again when he saw Thomas wearing a dark blue jeans paired with a black button-down, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked really, really good.

Thomas turned to look at him, a friendly smile on his face even as he let his eyes travel up and down Robert’s body slowly, seductively. “You really are breathtaking, Lewy. I have wondered what you would look like in my bed and I’m glad that you offered yourself to me.”

Robert ignored his honest tone, tensing up at the words that didn’t make sense at all. “You are a Dom, Thomas. Why would you ever feel attracted to another Dom like me?”

The younger one’s smile turned into an intense smirk. “Are you sure that you are just a Dom?”

Panic surged through Robert, having his greatest fear confirmed that he was not a real Dom. He opened his mouth to respond but Thomas bet him to it. “And it is ‘my Dom’ or ‘Master’ to you, at least for now.”

Robert kept his snarky reply inside. It was just a form of address, there was nothing humiliating about it. Yet Robert would never use ‘my Dom’, he would never imply that Thomas was ‘his’ Dom. He didn’t have one, he didn’t need one. All he did was playing along to this game.

“Yes, Master.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed as though he could read Robert’s rebellious thoughts, then he nodded his head towards the cupboards. “Set the table, boy. I will be done shortly.”

Robert’s feet were already moving even as he instinctively flinched at the ‘boy’. It was just a word, why did it get to him so much? He called Thiago and Philippe like that all the time.

_‘Yes because they are your subs. Thomas should address you as Dom.’_ that treacherous voice in his mind said and Robert’s shoulders slumped as he reached for the cupboard. He could feel Thomas eyeing him curiously from the side but he avoided to return the gaze, forcing himself to focus on nothing but his task. Neither of them mentioned how long Robert took to set the forks and the knifes perfectly.

The same moment Robert finally was done, Thomas called over to him. “Come here, I need you to cut the onions for me.” Robert carefully joined him, feeling worse with each order he obeyed. This had been a disastrous idea, what had he been thinking? A Dom could never help him.

His eyes were burning suddenly and he wasn’t sure if it was from the onions or pent-up emotions. He had a feeling Thomas had expected an emotional break-down and gave him this task to offer him an excuse for crying. It was considerate as it was humiliating. Alright, so he was crying just because Thomas was giving him a few orders? Great going, Robert…

Thomas had finished cutting his vegetables and rounded Robert to put them into a bowl. He was so close that Robert could feel his heat seeping into his own skin, goosebumps appearing on his entire body as he was overcome with the need to touch. He tried to turn around but as soon as his shoulder made contact with the younger one’s chest, Thomas moved an entire step away, leaving Robert cold and shivering.

“You won’t touch me, boy. Not unless I give you explicit permission to do so.”

It was unexpected, Thomas was usually a touchy guy but Robert could understand that, he usually didn’t let his boys touch him either. “I’m sorry,” he responded quietly. Then at Thomas’ chiding look he added, “Master.”

Thomas nodded satisfied and he returned to Robert’s side, both of them working quietly for a while. Once again he was close enough for Robert to feel him and it unnerved him, the need to touch and reassure himself. He fought the urge but his hands were shaking and Thomas looked up with a concerned frown. “Are you cold? Should I turn up the heat?”

Robert shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m just not used to walking around naked.”

Thomas grinned, his eyes lingering on Robert’s chest and then travelling down his abs slowly, then lower to his cock. “Yeah, it’s probably better that way. Your boys are enough over you as it is, they wouldn’t be able to function properly if they had to look at this image of sex on two legs for hours.”

The familiar banter calmed some of Robert’s nerves and he felt brave enough to retort, “So you do admit that you are attracted to me?”

Thomas snorted amused. “Well, I have eyes in my head. I have wanted you ever since the first time I saw you.”

Robert stilled, a blush creeping up his face even as he wondered. “But you are a Dom and I bet you knew what I was the moment we met. Why would you want me?”

Thomas’ eyes sparked with intensity. “You are right, I knew immediately what you were.” More softly he added, “I don’t understand why I cannot be attracted to another Dom. I am open-minded, I can find other Doms really attractive without ever acting on it for obvious reasons.”

Robert held his breath. The room seemed to be too hot all of a sudden, sweat breaking out on his skin as Thomas looked at him with this intensity again. He seemed to see past the walls Robert had spent years of constructing around his heart.

Thomas’ voice seemed to come through the haze in Robert’s head. “You have no idea how many times I wished that you were my boy. I used to jerk off to the thought of you in the showers.” Robert shivered, instantly imagining Thomas under the stream of water, jerking himself off with a frustrated groan. Robert’s cock was hardening at the picture, even more so when Thomas continued. “Manu taunted me with it. He would stroke me, whispering how you would make me feel and it was truly embarrassing how quickly I came every time.”

Thomas was close, so damn close, raising one hand to Robert’s jaw as though to stroke it but he never made contact. “I dreamt of claiming you, Robert, of making you mine. And now you are here.”

It was getting hard to think but Robert couldn’t give up, not when these words scared him all over again. “I’m Thiago’s and Philippe’s Dom.” His protest sounded weak even to his own wears.

“And you will be my boy,” Thomas responded hoarsely. “One doesn’t rule out the other.”

Why were their faces so close? Robert could count every speckle of green and brown in those blue orbs. “Why don’t you try it then?” Had he really just said that? No boy would talk like this to his Dom and no Dom would suggest something like this to another Dom.

Thomas smirked, his gaze dropping down to Robert’s half-hard cock. “You’re bigger than any cock I have ever taken. I’m curious if you could make me scream.”

That sounded... wow, definitely a good prospect. He had never thought of fucking Thomas but now he couldn’t shake off the image of impaling the mouthy Dom on his cock.

Thomas grinned at the obvious lust in Robert’s eyes then he moved away. “We should eat now, boy. It’s late and we had an exhausting training session.”

Robert took a moment to get himself together, then he carefully joined Thomas at the table. He still felt exposed with his cock jutting up after their encounter but dinner proved a welcome opportunity to get his composure together.

He was surprised to find the chocolate mousse greeting them first. Thomas chuckled at his expression. “Do you think I haven’t noticed during the hundred times we have eaten together that you eat the menu backwards?”

“Of course you noticed,” Robert protested with a pleased expression. “I just thought, that you, you know… didn’t care.”

Thomas gave an offended snort. “I don’t mind. Besides, if I messed up your schedule and you stopped shooting goals, the entire team would have me stoned to death.”

With that they focused on the food, their conversation returning to lighter topics. It was late night by the time Robert finally excused himself and he felt comfortable and completely uncomfortable at the same time. Being here didn’t feel like a grave mistake anymore but he was confused about their arrangement. He had come here to blow off some steam and do what he could rarely do with his boys, letting go and just feel for a while. But he felt more on edge than he had ever felt, and Thomas’ last words to him didn’t make anything better.

“You will not touch yourself the entire weekend, only if I allow you to. The only pleasure I want you to feel is from me.”

***

Robert had a rather uneasy night, filled with far too vivid dreams of certain boys and a Dom. There was also a lingering feeling of Marco and when Robert woke up, he felt miserable, wanting to curl against his boys but they weren’t here. He was alone in the bed and it was a horrible feelings. For another hour or so he stayed under the blanket, clutching his pillow against his chest before he finally yielded to the rays of sunlight coming through the curtains.

Unsurprisingly Thomas was already up and judging from the lack of dirty dishes, he hadn’t eaten yet. He was sitting at the table with a distant expression but his face lit up when he saw Robert coming down the stairs. He rose from his seat and moved closer. “Good morning, sexy. “

Robert stiffened at the pet name even when it made his gut flip in excitement. He had never been addressed with a pet name before, Thiago and Philippe used ‘my Dom’ and ‘my Master’ while Marco had… well, their relationship had lasted not long enough for one of them to start using pet names.

He was distracted by Thomas’ expectant look and he returned, “Good morning, Master.”

The Dom led him towards the table and started piling food onto his plate. Feeling guilty Robert protested. “I should have made breakfast. You do all the work for me, you already made dinner yesterday.”

Thomas shook his head. “No, you are my guest here, Robert. You should better get used to me pampering you until you…” He broke off and bit his lip, apparently angry with himself for slipping up even though Robert had no idea what he had wanted to say.

A moment later the Dom’s expression changed into a kind smile. “I’m glad you didn’t put on any clothes. Technically my order didn’t extend to today.”

Robert took a sip of orange juice. “Maybe, but technically you didn’t restrict that order either. So I went with my gut feeling which told me you wanted to have me naked for the entire weekend.”

Thomas smiled pleased. “You are right, I want you naked for the entire time. I’m surprised you caught on so quickly.”

Robert looked away. He felt even more vulnerable than yesterday, his dreams still plaguing him. He was back to feeling like a weak Dom for sitting here, heeding to Thomas’ every order.

The latter looked sympathetic. “I don’t do this to humiliate you, Robert. I do it to cross boundaries you never took before. I’m trying to see how far I can go right now.”

Robert chuckled though it sounded tense. “Trust me it takes much more for me to get scared.”

Thomas’ eyes hardened. “Stop that, boy!”

Robert flinched, his cutlery clattering as he dropped them onto the plate. “I’m sorry, Master.” He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for.

Thomas nodded. “I don’t want you to act all brave and strong in front of me. You do that constantly with your boys and that’s okay, they need you to be strong. But you came here to let go, so this is exactly what you need to do.” He leaned closer, making Robert’s skin prickle with warmth again. “I’m the Dom in this house, all you need to do is follow my commands. Or don’t you trust me?”

“I do,” Robert retorted immediately. “I could have gone to other Doms for help but I knew it had to be you. You are the only who can help me, the only one I want to help me.” It felt like an intimate confession and upon seeing the surprise in Thomas’ eyes he dropped his head. In submission. What the hell was wrong with him?

Suddenly Thomas’ fingers were in his hair and Robert almost melted into his hand, a purring sound coming from his throat. Gods, he needed this.

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Thomas brushed off his worries. “You are perfectly alright. You are just finally discovering who you really are.”

Thiago and Philippe came to his mind and Robert fought weakly against the peaceful warmth settling in his heart. “I am a Dom.”

“Yes,” Thomas agreed softly and his fingers were rubbing soothing circles into Robert’s hair, making the older one groan in pleasure. He wasn’t aware of the other hand moving until he felt Thomas’ palm pressing against the small of his back. He was so warm, entirely made of heat that lured Robert in like a siren’s call.

Thomas’ voice was barely more than a whisper. “But you are also a sub. My sub.”

The hand dropped lower, stroking up and down his ass. Robert gasped. “Manu?”

“Knows how much he means to me,” Thomas responded sincerely. “He knows what you are. He knows how much you need me. It’s fine, everything is fine.”

Robert was getting hard, his cock brushing against Thomas’ thigh. He wanted Thomas to touch him there so desperately but at the same time he wanted to drop down and take care of…

“Oh,” Robert exclaimed surprised. Thomas was hard as well.

Thomas smiled. “See what you do to me, sexy? You are so beautiful, so pliant and full of fight that I could come just from watching you.”

It was all so scary. He was a Dom and he had two perfect boys waiting for him at home, they needed a strong Dom. And here he was, living out some forbidden fantasy of submitting to Thomas.

“I can’t want you,” he whimpered.

Thomas’ eyes were full of emotion as he regarded the dark-haired man, then he let go and took a step back. Robert stumbled at the loss paired with the order. “Come with me, boy.”

He didn’t wait for Robert to follow as he made his way to the bathroom, the dark-haired striker right behind. Thomas locked the door behind them with a sense of finality – no one could come in anyway but this made it clear what he intended to do.

Robert had barely time to let it sink in that this was the moment they had come here for, the sex. His mind went blank when he saw Thomas stripping down for him. He had seen the younger one naked a hundred times before but this was only for him.

Thomas was lithe and strong, broad shoulders and narrow hips, long limbs that made Robert wonder how it would feel like to have them clamping around him while Robert was fucking him into the mattress. The thought vanished when his gaze dropped down to Thomas’ hard cock. He had known Thomas was well-endowed but seeing him aroused and hard it was a bit intimidating to be honest. It would definitely hurt the first time.

And wait a moment, he was not actually considering this could be more than a one-time thing, right? He was happy with his two boys and Thomas was in a happy relationship with Manuel. Whatever it was between the two of them, it couldn’t become more than what it already was.

Thomas’ stern voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Get into the shower and turn the water on, boy.”

This time Robert didn’t even think of fighting it. He let the water splash down his body, steeling himself for hands gripping his hips and pushing him against the wall. Instead many seconds passed in loaded silence before Thomas entered the shower, his dominant aura making Robert go weak in the knees. But he didn’t try to touch Robert again, just watching him quietly before ordering calmly. “Touch yourself, sexy. But not on your cock.”

Robert raised his hands to his nipples, flicking his fingers over them and rubbing the buds with his thumbs. He had always been sensitive there but with Thomas watching him Robert could barely restrain his moans. He let one of his hands drop to his toned abdomen, rubbing teasing circles there, so close to the base of his cock but not quite there.

Thomas’ breathing was loud and when Robert looked at him, the Dom’s eyes were almost black with desire. “Now prepare yourself for me. Slowly.”

Robert’s hand moved from his abdomen to his backside and he spread his legs as he began to circle his hole. His face was turned away from Thomas in order to give the Dom a good look at what he was doing. The air was filled with the scent of their mutual arousal and Robert’s eyes wandered back to Thomas’ cock.

Thomas was impossibly hard, his cock red and the head glistening with precum. Robert wanted to taste him so badly that it was a physical ache in his heart.

Thomas met his gaze, his voice hoarse from arousal. “I told you to prepare yourself for me. Or do you want me to take you dry?”

Robert whimpered at the thought and his fingers trembled as he touched his hole, his index finger breaching the ring of muscles. It was too little but Thomas’ eyes were trained so intently on his hole that Robert’s cock hardened with a pang of arousal, precum leaking from the tip.

As though sensing how close he was, Thomas turned to meet Robert’s eyes. “You will not come until I tell you otherwise.”

Robert let out a frustrated groan and he pushed two more fingers into himself, using the pain to distract himself the arousal. Carefully he started to move his fingers in and out and to the side, stretching himself. The thought of how Thomas’ large cock would burn had him go dizzy with want and he paused a few seconds to keep himself from coming on the spot. Thomas didn’t protest but he was watching Robert intently. The vein on the underside of his shaft was pulsing, and Robert wondered when Thomas would finally take him. At this rate they both wouldn’t last a single thrust.

“You will not come without my permission,” Thomas reminded him calmly and Robert jerked his head in a shaky nod. He pushed all five fingers back into his hole, feeling proud when Thomas let out a surprised gasp at seeing his hand disappear up to his wrist. It hurt like hell, he was too impatient but Robert loved pain during sex. He was always so careful with his boys that it felt liberating to feel the delicious intermingle of pain and pleasure now.

“Master!” he cried out as he spread his fingers, brushing firmly over the prostate. His entire body jerked at the burst of pleasure and he convulsed with the effort of not coming yet, only another trickle of precum trickling down his rock-hard shaft.

He was surprised when Thomas let out a moan and came hard, spurts of semen painting Robert’s ass white before the water washed them away.

Robert stilled, not sure how to proceed. Thomas seemed surprised by his orgasm as well and he took a long moment to come down from his bliss. “I didn’t intend for that to happen.” He chuckled as he leant closer, pressing himself against Robert’s side before nuzzling his throat. “You are truly magnificent, boy. I wanted for us both to stay unsatisfied until nightfall, figuring it would make things easier for you. But I can’t ask of you to stay in pain while I couldn’t handle your sexiness.” He winked even when he looked ruefully. “You can come now, boy.”

Robert stared at him, feeling relieved that he was allowed to come. Yet Thomas had wanted him to stay abstinent and Robert could be a good boy. “I won’t come, Master. Not until you truly want me to.”

Thomas looked completely thrown, his lips stretching into a vibrant smile. “Then come to my bedroom tonight. If it gets too much, you can masturbate before that. I don’t want you to suffer.”

“It’s fine,” Robert replied. “I can handle a bit of pain.”

Thomas’ eyes sparked. “Oh yes, don’t think I haven’t noticed that. I feel kind of vindicated that I knew you would get off on pain.” He suddenly looked unsure. “I have never done that before, Manuel doesn’t like anything that borders on hard and rough sex but I really hope you will like what I have planned for you.”

Robert’s insides curled in a mix of excitement and fear but he was quick to respond. “I’m open to try anything. If you think that’s what I need.”

Thomas smiled and he leaned forward, kissing Robert softly on the nose. “I will see you tonight. You can come to my room at whatever time you are ready.”

***

The day had been the expected torture.

Robert was sure he would die from blue balls and it didn’t help seeing himself naked and aroused every time he passed a mirror. He would be rock-hard again, his hands itching to get himself off, it was only a few strokes and Thomas had allowed him to come if it was getting too much. But Robert didn’t want to disappoint the Dom. As a Dom himself – at least a Dom outside of this house – he knew Thomas had given him the option but secretly hoped for his boy to abstain and show that he wanted to please him.

And so Robert didn’t touch himself despite the ache between his legs. Once the day was drawing to a close, the excitement was bubbling stronger in his body and he was hard again when he knocked on the door of Thomas’ bedroom.

The Dom opened immediately, looking pleased to see him. Then his eyes noted the older one’s erection and his smile widened. “You stayed strong, boy. I’m really proud of you, this can’t have been easy.”

Robert felt ridiculously happy at the praise and he entered the room with a giddy feeling. The bedroom was very spacious and the bed large enough to accommodate five men with ease. Most personal belongings were probably hidden in the wardrobes but on each nightstand were a few photos. On the left one there was a photo of Manuel’s family and one of him kissing Thomas, so this must be Manuel’s side.

Suddenly Robert wasn’t sure if this was a good idea any longer. This was Thomas and Manuel’s room, he felt like an intruder. He flinched at the voice close to his ear.

“It’s alright, sexy. Manu wants you to be here as much as I do. You have been suffering for a while now and he wants to help you get better. He even allowed me to practice the basics with another Dom.”

That got Robert’s attention. “What did you have to practice?”

He wasn’t sure what to make of the strange smile on the younger one’s face. Instead of replying Thomas pointed towards the ceiling. Above the bed were two small hooks, barely visible. Robert took a moment to stare at them before turning back to the Dom who now had a black rope in his hands.

“You want to tie me up.”

It was said in a controlled voice. Robert had never been tied up before or tried to do it with one of his subs, not really. He had once bound Thiago’s hands behind his back and ordered him to get his Master off with just his mouth but that had been it. It was a bit intimidating but Robert wasn’t averse to the idea.

He trusted Thomas to do the right thing.

Carefully he climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress with his back to Thomas and waiting expectantly for the latter to come closer. But the Dom shook his head with stern face. “No, sexy. As much as I love that sight, I need you to face me. There is only one first time for this and I want to see what I’m doing to. This is as much for myself as it is for you.”

Robert obeyed without protest, now facing Thomas who hesitated for just a moment. Then he came closer and Robert raised one arm, letting Thomas tie him to the hook. The angle was uncomfortable, his arm stretched completely and he raised himself a bit to lessen the pressure. When Thomas was done tying his wrists to the hooks, he motioned for Robert to unfold his legs from underneath his body. His arms started to ache immediately as the rope forced him to sit upright but the pain only made his stomach tingle in anticipation. Thomas tied one ankle to the bedpost and followed it with the other.

If walking around the house naked made him feel vulnerable, it was nothing compared to this. He was sitting up right with his arms up in the air, and his legs spread invitingly, unable to protect himself. Anxiousness creeped into the excitement and Robert pulled at his restraints to test them. There was practically no room for more than an inch of movement.

“Thomas…,” he voiced nervously, only to receive a pointed glare that made him try again. “Master, I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

Thomas didn’t seem bothered and to Robert’s horror he his fingers had curled around a small bullwhip on the nightstand. It was one of the smaller and therefore safer ones, only four feet long but still, it was a whip and he was naked and unable to protect himself. Robert was sure he must have turned as pale as a ghost.

Thomas’ façade of the unyielding Dom cracked and he looked at him reassuringly. “You can use your safe word, remember? Just say it and I will never lay a hand on this thing again. I will untie you and you can leave and never come back, I promise you.”

Somehow the reassurance made Robert calm down and he nodded his head, steeling himself for the pain. But Thomas was not in a hurry to start, instead he pulled out a blindfold and looked at Robert.

The dark-haired boy stared at the fabric for a moment but found himself nodding his approval fairly easily. Blindfolds were okay, he knew from experience that they could help along a very sensual scene.

The bed dipped behind him and a moment later the blindfold was wrapped around his head, making his world go dark. The material was so thick that he couldn’t see the light or Thomas’ silhouette and Robert tensed further.

The soft fingers trailing over back made him jerk, followed by a surge of arousal. He tried leaning into the touch but the fingers didn’t settle, they constantly moved up and down his back in a feather light touch. He could feel Thomas’ body heat as the Dom moved closer and a moment later his other hand was on Robert’s stomach, making the sub inhale sharply. It was arousing, it was sensual and it was exactly what Robert needed. Each touch on his skin came unexpected, the blindfold keeping him from seeing anything and as the minutes passed Robert started to give up trying to anticipate things, he just gave himself over to the sensations his Dom inflicted on him. The world around them disappeared, even the bedroom, there were just touches and feelings lighting up the darkness. He thought he would get used to the sensations battering his nerve ends but instead he became more and more sensitive, whines and moans escaping him from the lightest of touches. He was very much aroused but it was a more distant feeling than the soft caresses and Thomas’ body heat coming from behind. Robert was convinced he could sit here for another hour, hard as a rock and not come unless he wanted to.

It was strange that he felt more in control than ever now that he had given up control completely.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours – at some time Thomas stopped touching him and his body moved away, out of Robert’s sensory range. The dark-haired sub whined in disappointment, wanting this heavenly feeling to go on for a while but then a strange sound filled the room, like air being cut. And then he remembered.

Robert froze into a statue, unable to move. Suddenly he felt fearful and unprepared and he instinctively pulled at his restraints though it was in vain.

“Boy!” Thomas called over and Robert stilled, his muscles unclenching a bit at the familiar tone. This was Thomas, his friend and his Dom. He would never hurt Robert.

The young Dom asked tentatively. “Do you remember your safe word?”

Robert nodded immediately and when Thomas didn’t move he said, “It’s ‘Kuba’. I will say it if things get too much for me.”

He couldn’t see Thomas but he could still feel the younger one’s smile directed at him as he whispered. “That’s a good boy.”

Then he was silent and there was a sharp sound as the whip made contact with the mattress, right next to Robert’s foot. He jerked instinctively but Thomas only seemed to familiarize himself with the whip again.

The first real struck came without warning. Robert was able to hear it cracking down right before it hit his calf and pain surged through him. It wasn’t as agonizing as he had imagined, instead Thomas had used barely any strength, otherwise he would have seriously hurt Robert.

No, there was sharp pain from the hit but also a dull sort of pleasure coursing through him, like a flame burning insistently. Robert yelped in pain even as he felt his cock stir.

“Is this okay, boy?” Thomas asked in a strange voice and Robert knew from his own experience as a Dom that Thomas was on the verge of running to him and trying to comfort him.

“Yes, my Dom” he said and he didn’t even notice his different choice of words. “Please do it again.”

Thomas didn’t respond but there was a rustling of fabric and then Robert jerked again as pain blossomed at his side. Oh God, Thomas was really good with this. The burn intermingled with the one from his shin and Robert felt the urge to just let himself go limp in the ropes and let his Dom do as he pleased.

He forced himself to stay in the here and now. “Who showed you how to do this?”

He didn’t expect Thomas to answer him, he didn’t owe him any explanation. “Erik was kind enough to practice it with me. We tried on some unmoving objects in case I did something wrong. Then he let me do it to him, I think he was having a really good time.”

The image of Erik getting flogged by Thomas wasn’t really helping Robert to keep himself together and he groaned the same moment that the leather cords hit the inside of his left thigh. “Fuck!”

It hurt a lot more than the previous one but at the same time the pleasure was so much more intense that Robert could feel himself falling from the edge of true conscious, his cock hard and leaking precum.

“Please, my Dom,” he whined, his voice unrecognizable with need.

He cried out when the whip hit his other thigh, just an inch higher. The burn made his aching limbs feel numb, all he could feel beyond that was intense pleasure like he had never felt it before.

His cock was pulsing, ready to shoot but Thomas’ voice came through the fog. “Not yet, boy. I know you can hold back just for a little while longer.”

He had no idea how he was supposed to do this, his muscles were already clenching and unclenching in preparation of an orgasm but Robert forced himself to stay still. He had barely set up a rhythm of slow breathing when the whip connected once again with his skin, this time significantly lighter but also so high that it was too close to his balls and Robert sobbed as more precum dripped from his shaft.

“Please, my Dom, I can’t take anymore.” He begged, not sure if he sounded entirely coherent any longer.

But Thomas seemed to understand him. “Yes, you can, boy. I know you can. If you could see yourself now, so strong and desirable. It takes me all my effort not to claim you right here.”

Robert moaned at the image, his entire body alight with want. He needed Thomas inside of him more than he had ever needed anything in the world. “Please, my Dom, claim me! Make me yours!”

“Soon,” Thomas cooed softly. “But first I need you to be strong for me for a little while longer.”

The next hit didn’t come instantly, a moment of silence that tore at Robert’s being. He needed his Dom to go on, he needed him to stop, he needed everything at once. Then he felt Thomas closer, almost between his spread ankles before the leather cords moved lightly over his aching cock. The soft touch was so unexpected that Robert arched off the bed as much as possible, the ropes digging painfully into his wrists as he pulled at them. His balls must really be blue from the effort of holding back but somehow he managed it even when the pain of it was becoming unbearable and he had the distinct feeling he would never be able to come again.

Thomas’ reverent voice sounded from right in front of him. “My beautiful boy. You are mine.”

Then finally, fucking finally his hand wrapped around Robert’s cock. The feel of his calloused hand on his cock made Robert see stars and his words were a mess. “Need you… please, Thomas….my Dom….need you, need to come!”

“Shhh,” Thomas soothed him, his free hand holding Robert’s neck tightly, holding him upright as the sub fell deeper and deeper into that welcome gap between conscious and utter submission.

His hand stroked up and down Robert’s shaft twice before he finally uttered. “Come now, boy!”

Robert arched off the bed again, barely aware of the loud scream of pain he made when he let go, shooting spurt after spurt of white seed against Thomas chest and hand, his body shaking with the force of his release. Robert couldn’t remember any orgasm taking this long and he fell back exhausted when he was done, entirely spent and floating barely on the edge of consciousness.

Thomas’ hands were warm as he held Robert up, undoing the ropes holding the sub up and removing the blindfold. He carefully lowered Robert down on the bed, not bothering to get them clean first as he lay down beside Robert with a wary smile on his lips.

“God damn, you really are sexier than any sub I have ever seen.”

Robert fought himself to speak. “Manu?”

“Not quite,” Thomas told him. “But he is easier to handle than you. And he also thinks you are the hottest Dom imaginable so that make us even.”

Robert tried to laugh but the most he managed was a dopy grin. He turned to the side, snuggling up against Thomas’ chest as sobs started to wreck his body. “Love you, my Dom.”

Thomas had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared down at Robert, his lips quivering as though he wanted to say something. But instead he brought his stained fingers to Robert’s mouth. The sub parted his lips hesitantly, tasting himself on his Dom. It was probably disgusting but Thomas looked happy as he pulled back, not without stroking his head softly.

An insistent poking at his thigh reminded Robert that Thomas hadn’t gotten his fill yet and he moved onto his stomach before sliding towards the Dom’s crotch.

“You don’t have to do this,” Thomas said hesitantly. “This was all about you.”

Robert considered the out for a split-second but he wanted to taste his Dom too badly. He wrapped his hand around Thomas’ long and hard shaft, bumping the base and drawing a loud moan from his lover. Carefully Robert bent down, probing the tip of the cock with his tongue, tasting the precum.

And Thomas tasted really, really good.

Encouraged he started lapping more greedily at the head, soaking up his Dom’s groans of arousal. Thomas’ fingers were in his hair, pulling harshly at them but Robert didn’t mind as he nosed along the shaft, his mouth closing around one of Thomas’ balls and sucking greedily. The Dom moaned loudly and Robert pulled back just in time to see the younger one tense as he came all over Robert’s face.

Thomas breathed heavily as Robert slid back upwards but the Dom’s eyes glistened with deep desire as he looked up at the dark-haired sub, probably processing the image of his cum staining the streaks of Robert’s hair.

He raised his hand to wipe a bit of cum from Robert’s nose. “I will never be able to look at you again and not see you as my sub.”

The words were dangerous, both of them couldn’t be together but Robert still answered truthfully. “And I will always see you as my Dom.”

His eyes were on Thomas’ lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them and forget that they would have to part tomorrow. But he loved his boys as Thomas loved Manuel. A future together could never be.

Slowly Robert lowered himself onto Thomas and hid his face against the Dom’s chest, inhaling the scent that eventually lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,  
I really hope you liked this story as much as I did.  
I would have never written it without your wonderful series inspiring me, so be proud of yourself. <33  
I hope this third chapter brings the story to a satisfying ending.

**Chapter 3**

He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well.

Robert woke slowly to the feel of warm arms around him, his face pressed against a strong, solid chest. It took him a while to recognize his surroundings and realize Thomas had moved them into the guestroom, perhaps to take off the stained sheets and wash them.

“Good morning, sexy.”

Thomas’ voice rubbed pleasantly over his skin and Robert looked up to find the Dom smiling down at him softly but with visible wariness.

The events of the previous night came back to him, how he had given himself over to Thomas and let the Dom guide him through a night of new discoveries. The Dom in Robert wanted to hide in shame for submitting to Thomas so easily but the boy in him was happy and pleased with what had happened. Robert had never felt more sated and content than right now and he began to realize that his part of him – the part that wanted a strong Dom to dominate him – had lain dormant deep inside him for a long time.

And to be honest Thomas was probably the only one Robert could have done this with. Robert had been fighting against his submissive side until the very end, needing his Dom to pull it out of him. And what had happened in bed last night could have gone horribly wrong with a Dom less strong and confident than Thomas.

So it was no wonder that Thomas was expecting Robert to panic now that he was back to his senses and able to truly process the events.

Robert smiled up at him, silently reassuring him. “Good morning, love.”

Surprise crossed Thomas’ eyes at the pet name, followed by an expression torn between delight and guilt. “You can’t call me that.”

Robert frowned. “Why not?” He had assumed Thomas didn’t mind pet names considering he had given Robert one.

But Thomas rolled out of bed, leaving Robert cold and yearning for his touch. His eyes were so conflicted that Robert wanted to do nothing more than pull him back and hold him in his arms. “You don’t love me, Robert. You can’t.”

His denial hurt though the words shouldn’t be unexpected. Thomas was thinking of their boys. Robert sat up, not willing to let this go so easily. “You can’t tell me how to feel. If I love you, this is my own decision.”

Thomas hurled back, his eyes blazing with more than just anger. “Then change your decision! I already have Manu whom I love with all my heart and you have Thiago and Philippe!”

“You can love more than one person,” Robert argued vehemently. “I know that better than anyone.”

“Is this why you came here?” Thomas asked darkly. “To seduce me in my own home, to make me fall in love with you and destroy this happy bubble I have created with Manu?”

There was so much to deny in his words, yet Robert couldn’t help focusing on the one good thing. “So you admit that you love me too?”

Thomas scowled, apparently angry with himself. Then he turned away with shaking shoulders. “Freshen up and then make us breakfast, boy! Don’t leave the kitchen until I tell you to!”

The orders however harshly spoken sent a pleasant shiver down Robert’s spine and he jumped out of the bed to run into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, not daring to take longer than necessary and risk Thomas’ wrath. As soon as he was done brushing his teeth, he hurried back into his room for clothes before remembering that he was supposed not to wear any.

Carefully Robert looked at himself in the mirror. He could barely recognize himself, eyes eager to follow his Dom’s command while the dark bruises of last night stood out prominently against his skin.

Robert knew that switches existed but he didn’t know one and had never understood the concept of wanting to dominate as well as submit. Until yesterday.

Robert was scared to be honest. If he really was a switch, then he would need a Dom every now and then to take care of his submissive needs. He could only hope that his two wonderful boys would understand and not search for a better Dom. The mere thought of losing them made bile rise in his throat and Robert tore his gaze away, descending the stairs to focus on his second task.

It took him a while to find everything but soon he had set the table and made a rich breakfast that included Thomas’ favorite scrambled eggs.

The younger Dom was nowhere to be seen and his absence didn’t exactly lift Robert’s spirits. This weekend had been a dream – surreal but exactly what he had needed – and now Robert had destroyed everything just because he had projected his own feelings on his Dom.

Robert sat there aimlessly and miserable for a few minutes, then he heard footsteps on the stairs. When he looked up, he found Thomas entering the room quietly, eyes set on Robert but his anger gone. He took in the breakfast the older one had prepared and eventually sat down on the table.

Heavy silence settled between them and Robert helped himself to a coffee just to have something to do. He filled Thomas’ cup when the Dom nodded at him and then they were eating quietly. The minutes crept by slowly until Thomas finally spoke. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Robert. I understand if you would like to end our weekend prematurely and go home to your boys.”

Robert’s stomach clomped into a ball of ice. Thomas was thinking of sending him away. “No. I’d like to stay if that is alright with you.”

Thomas looked relieved and nodded instantly. “Sure. I like being with you, taking care of you. Even if I did a piss-poor job of it this morning.”

Robert chuckled. “It’s fine. We are both in a dire situation and you lashed out because you don’t know how to solve this. But you don’t have to do this alone, we are both in this together.”

Thomas nodded as he speared some eggs with his fork. “I just talked to Manu on the phone.” Robert stilled, not sure what to expect. “I told him that there are feelings involved and asked him if he would be okay with this becoming more than a one-time thing.”

Robert stared at him surprised. He couldn’t imagine that Manuel was alright with sharing his Dom even if it was only now and then.

Thomas met his gaze. “You will need a Dom regularly and I know you still have problems showing this side of yours. You don’t want to appear vulnerable in front of other Doms and I get it. Manu and I just want you to know that you can come to me any time you want.”

This was so much more than Robert could have ever asked for. And yet it was scary because Robert wasn’t foolish enough to believe their feelings for each other wouldn’t grow with each scene between them. And yet, Thomas was right, he needed a Dom that he could trust fully.

“Only until I meet another Dom I want to share this with.” The words sounded wrong as they left his mouth and he wasn’t sure if he just imagined the hurt in Thomas’ eyes.

The expression vanished in a split-second and the younger one nodded. “That sounds good to me. But Manu has conditions.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Thomas grinned but it wasn’t a confident one, betraying his anxiousness. “The first condition is that he gets to watch our scenes. He won’t take part in them all because he doesn’t want to draw my focus away from you, but he would like to be there.”

That was a reasonable argument. “Agreed.”

Thomas smiled warmer this time. “And his second condition is that you watch at least one of my scenes with him.”

That was unusual, though the reasons behind it were not hard to figure out. Manuel wanted to remind Robert that he was Thomas’ boy and a few scenes with Robert wouldn’t change that he always came first. This condition hurt more, to be reminded that he was only second-best, but Robert still found himself nodding along. He would do anything just to have Thomas scene with him again. “Okay.”

Thomas let out a relieved breath, then he went back to eating. Robert watched him for a moment, taking in the weight of their decision before clearing his throat. “Can I call my boys? I need to ask for their permission as well and I’d rather do it as soon as possible.”

Thomas nodded. “They will appreciate you being honest with them right away.” He fished out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Robert.

The dark-haired striker took a deep breath before taking it and disappearing into his room, wanting to be alone for this conversation. Then he dialed their number and waited with bated breath for one of his boys to answer, hoping they hadn’t left for training yet.

After a few seconds his second boy answered, voice tense with anxiousness as he recognized the number. _“Thomas?”_

“It’s me,” Robert responded and he could almost hear the tension draining out of Philippe. “I need to talk to both of you.”

_“Yes, my Dom,”_ Philippe answered happily and there was loud rustling as he called for Thiago and set the phone on speaker a few moments later.

_“Master?”_ Thiago’s voice came through the line and he sounded surprised. _“Did something happen?”_

He had told them he wouldn’t call, thinking he wouldn’t be in the right state of mind to talk to them. But this decision here would change their entire relationship and he needed to ask them beforehand. He wasn’t exactly hopeful that they would understand it though. “Yes and no. I’m alright, actually I’m better than I have been in a long time.”

Philippe’s voice sounded excited. _“So Thomas could give you what you need? He didn’t hurt you?” _

Robert smiled. “He knew what I needed even before I became aware of it myself. I couldn’t have asked for a better Dom to help me.”

_“We’re glad then,”_ Thiago replied sincerely_. “But why are you calling then? Do you want to stay with Thomas for a few days longer?”_

“No,” Robert replied. “I need to see the two of you again. I just… Thomas suggested we should do this regularly. To satisfy my submissive side more often.”

He waited nervously for their reply, expecting disbelief and protest. A few seconds of silence followed his words and he could imagine his two boys looking at each other and communicating silently. Then Thiago spoke again. _“Well, we already figured you would need to be with a Dom more than once. Knowing you we thought you would switch Doms to avoid attachments. But Thomas is a good choice. There is no better Dom for you.”_

Robert gaped into the phone, wondering if he was dreaming this up. “You aren’t mad with me?”

He could hear Philippe chuckling softly. _“No, my Dom. You and Thomas have always been drawn to each in ways we couldn’t understand. Now we know. And as long as he is good for you, there is no reason for us to object.”_

Thiago hummed in agreement. _“This benefits us too. You will be a better Dom because of him, you will be more balanced now that you have someone to deal with your submissive side.”_

The easy acceptance made Robert’s heart swell with pride and he chided himself how he could ever think they would leave him for not being a Dom through and through. “I don’t deserve the two of you.”

There was whispering among his two boys and Philippe sounded a bit embarrassed. _“However we do have a small request. You don’t have to do it, it’s just…”_

When he broke off, Thiago took over with only little more confidence. _“We thought it would be really hot to…you know, see you with Thomas.” _When Robert kept quiet, clearly failing to catch on, Thiago explained in a voice that betrayed he must be as red as a tomato. _“Seeing you submit to Thomas. We would like to see that at least one time.”_

A few days ago Robert would have panicked at the thought of his boys ever seeing him like this, needy and submissive instead of their confident Dom. He failed to see how they would find it exciting to see another Dom take him apart but it sounded fair, especially when taking in Manuel’s conditions. “Manu wants to watch us as well. I’m sure we can find an arrangement that suits all of us.”

Both sounded flustered and happy but Robert wasn’t done yet. They needed to know the whole truth. “I have feelings for Thomas. Feelings that I know I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

He broke off, intending to collect himself but Thiago cut into the silence with a sympathetic tone._ “You love him, don’t you, Master?”_

Robert’s fingers around the phone jerked, wondering how his boy could know this when he himself had discovered it only last night.

Philippe joined in. _“It was kind of obvious the moment I first saw you together. It was more than just the natural chemistry between a Dom and a sub – or switch in your case.”_ He didn’t sound accusing, just understanding.

“I’m sorry for falling in love with him when I already love the two of you.”

_“No, my Dom,” _his second boy stopped him. _“You don’t have to apologize, not for this. You love us with all your heart, we can see that every time you look at us. But Thomas completes you, he anchors you. Without him the relationship between the three of us would fall apart eventually.”_

Thiago added, _“I believe he needs you as much as you need him. He doesn’t treat you like he treats Manu, does he? Well, maybe you satisfy a part of him that he has suppressed too…”_

It made awfully much sense when his two boys spelled it out like that. They could be wrong but if there was even a small chance that Thomas needed him too then Robert wouldn’t hesitate to give it to him. Whatever he needed.

“Thank you, my sunshine, my sweetheart. For being the best boys a Dom could ask for.”

Thiago’s voice sounded fond. _“Go to him, Master. We are with you every step of the way.”_

_“Just follow your heart,” _Philippe suggested. _“It will lead you in the right direction.”_

Memories surfaced of the first time Robert had risked it all and followed his heart, how it had all shattered under his fingertips…

But Thomas wasn’t Marco.

Robert would never stop loving the man he had wanted to become his first boy but he couldn’t let Marco’s shadow get into the way of his own happiness any longer. “I will do that. And I will see you tonight, boys.”

He hung up then, taking a moment to let everything settle. Then he turned around and walked back down into the kitchen. Thomas had finished eating and was just clearing the table. He stilled when he saw Robert entering. “Are you okay, Robert?”

He had probably expected a fight. Robert smiled at him. “More than that. They approve of our relationship.”

Thomas closed his eyes in relief, then he returned the smile. “Our boys never fail to surprise us.” He nodded towards the sink. “Let’s wash the dishes first. You will leave in the evening and I intend to make the most of the hours we have left.”

Robert shivered at the promise and walked over to the sink, getting to work. Thomas joined him, drying the plates and glasses Robert gave him. But soon his eyes strayed to Robert, the heat of his gaze too intense to ignore much longer.

Robert looked over to him, his naked skin prickling at the undisclosed desire in Thomas’ eyes. The younger Dom had forgotten his task, the air around him seeming to vibrate with the force of his want.

Robert couldn’t move, he couldn’t look away as he stared up at his Dom, not sure what would happen next. Thomas was way too close now, their gravity shifting as Thomas leaned closer, moving impossibly slow, eyes checking Robert’s for disapproval. It dawned on Robert that the Dom would kiss him and his veins burned with desire. His two boys had given him their approval to go with his heart and he was sure Manuel had said something similar to Thomas.

But Robert didn’t move because he couldn’t touch his Dom on his own and so he waited with bated breath for Thomas to make the next step.

The Dom’s kiss was feather light, just a brush of lips that lingered but didn’t go deeper, yet it made Robert go weak in the knees. It took all his strength to stay unmoving and not surrender to the force his Dom was and Robert was absolutely sure he would die now if Thomas decided to pull back.

Thomas did pull back but only the slightest bit, their noses still touching. His eyes were open, darting between Robert’s in search of something before he finally released Robert from his chains. “You can touch me now.”

The dark-haired man whimpered, his hands immediately coming up to hold on to Thomas’ shoulders, keeping him from moving away. He returned the kiss, sealing Thomas’ lips and inviting his tongue to claim him. Thomas followed his lead immediately, parting Robert’s mouth with more force than he would have needed, his tongue so deep in Robert’s throat that the latter couldn’t breathe.

Thomas was pushing him back against the counter, their bodies flush against each other as they started grinding.

Robert broke away to get some air into his lungs, only for Thomas to start sucking at his collarbone. They were both getting hard and Robert wanted Thomas inside of him so badly.

“I need you my Dom, please!” he begged.

A plate shattered somewhere on the ground when Thomas turned him around roughly, bending Robert over the counter. The edge was digging painfully into his stomach but Robert couldn’t care less. He expected the Dom to take him now but instead the pressure vanished, only the two hands on his hips telling him that Thomas wouldn’t move away.

Robert let out a strange, surprised sound when there was something wet between his cheeks and he realized it was Thomas’ tongue. Robert had never got eaten out before and he shifted at the unfamiliar feeling, wanting Thomas deeper, wanting more. The younger one’s hands had dropped to Robert’s ass, pushing his cheeks apart to get better access. His tongue swirled greedily in Robert’s hole who let out a moan. “Aaargh! Thomas!”

He cried out at the sharp slap he received, his left cheek stinging from the pain while his cock was hard against the cold wood of the counter. “My Dom!” He corrected and Thomas seemed satisfied as he pulled away, replacing his tongue with his fingers. He wasn’t the least bit careful with Robert or at least he didn’t let it on and Robert groaned at the pleasant pain of three fingers entering him at once. Thomas leaned down again, a different angle this time and Robert jerked violently when his Dom’s tongue lapped at the sensitive spot between his hole and his balls. Robert couldn’t even recover before Thomas curled his fingers against Robert’s prostate and he gasped as pleasure shot through his body, the first drops of precum staining the wood of the counter.

“I will make you mine!” Thomas growled possessively against his ass and all Robert could do was whimper needily.

The fingers disappeared and Robert was pulled back, falling against Thomas’ chest before he could regain his balance. The Dom’s face was a mess, saliva sticking to his lips from using his tongue on Robert but it was such an erotic sight that Robert had to dive back in, wanting to kiss his Dom.

“I need you to be mine now!” Thomas repeated against his lips and Robert couldn’t have agreed more.

He steered them into the direction of his bedroom and Robert’s stomach made an excited somersault at the memories of last night. They both couldn’t stop kissing each other while they both tore impatiently at the Dom’s clothing. Robert walked backwards blindly until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled onto it, Thomas landing on top of him.

While they were kissing each other, Robert felt bold enough to turn them around, enjoying the feeling of pressing his Dom into the mattress, for the first time feeling the younger one’s hard cock against his ass. “Want you, my Dom…Wanted you for so long.”

“Me too, my beautiful boy,” Thomas gasped underneath him. “Me too.”

They stilled then, Robert waiting for Thomas to take the next step. The younger Dom’s fingers were gripping Robert’s hips lightly, stroking up and down. “I want you like this. I want you to ride me, boy!”

Robert nodded his head eagerly, anything was fine with him as long as it involved his Dom finally claiming him. His hand closed around Thomas’ shaft and he raised himself up, intending to impale himself immediately when he hesitated. Thomas seemed to have the same thought judging by the conflicted expression on his face.

“Our boys should be with us when you make me yours in every sense of the way,” Robert said quietly.

Thomas nodded and he reached for the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a something small. “Rubber then?”

Robert nodded slightly disappointed. He would have loved to feel Thomas bare but when Thomas made him his, their three boys needed to be part of it as well. They owed them this much.

Carefully Robert took the rubber and started rolling it onto his Dom’s cock, the latter groaning at the sensation.

“Go slow, boy. I want us both to last just a little bit longer.”

Robert nodded as he once again took Thomas’ shaft into his ass and started lowering himself down. The fabric of the rubber and the saliva from Thomas’ tongue eased the way but it still burned and Robert couldn’t breathe as he took Thomas deeper. His boys didn’t like topping him, Thiago had only done it four times in the five years they were together and he had been very gentle. The only time Robert had been taken more roughly was his first time with Marco and the memory hurt so much that tears were burning in his eyes.

“Robert?” Thomas asked gently, his hands moving up to take the older one’s face between them. “What is wrong?”

Robert shook his head, the tears falling onto his cheeks. “I can’t. Marco… I…” He broke off with a sob and wanted to turn his face away but Thomas didn’t let him.

“He is gone, Robert. I know you loved him and I’m not asking you to let go of your feelings. But even now you are waiting for him to come back to you and I need to tell you, this will never happen, not unless he accepts you the way you are.”

The words hurt and yet Robert needed to hear it spelled out openly. Thomas seemed to see too deep into his soul but Robert was glad that he wasn’t alone with his burden now.

Thomas’ voice dropped into an all-consuming command. “Let him go, boy. He needs to find his own way.”

Robert stared down at him. “I love you, Thomas. I always will.”

This time the Dom let the use of his name slip, probably sensing that Robert didn’t need the verbal reminder that he was Thomas’ boy. Robert had now accepted that.

They smiled at each other tenderly before Robert continued lowering himself down. The burn was stronger, he had known he wasn’t experienced enough in that area for Thomas’ length not to hurt him. But Robert didn’t avert his eyes from his Dom until he had taken Thomas completely. He felt powerful, staring down at his Dom’s kind eyes and knowing that he belonged to this man the same way his two boys belonged to him, the same way Manuel belonged to Thomas.

Robert pushed himself up and then down again, slowly increasing the speed as the burn lessened and turned into pleasure.

Thomas’ eyes sparkled with possessiveness. “You are mine. And I will never let another Dom touch you.”

Robert moaned when Thomas’ hand wrapped around his own aching cock, stroking him in the same rhythm that he was fucking himself on the Dom’s cock. Their sounds of pleasure and the creaking of the bed were the only noises in the room while the waves of their arousal were rising higher and higher.

Robert gasped when all of a sudden Thomas’ free hand shot up, wrapping around his throat and applying pressure. He couldn’t breathe, becoming hyperaware of Thomas’ strength but he wasn’t afraid.

He looked down, finding nothing but raw desire there and Robert found himself spiraling closer to the edge, both from the look and the hand cutting off his air supply.

Thomas’ eyes were dark with desire. “Come for me, sexy. Now.”

Robert came with a strangled gasp, his body shaking as he spilled his release between them. Thomas followed him a moment later, his cock pulsing as he shot his seed into the rubber and once again Robert yearned to feel his claim inside of him. Carefully he pulled off Thomas’ cock, rolling the rubber from his cock. Thomas groaned when Robert couldn’t help getting a taste, his tongue swirling greedily over the tip to lap up some droplets.

He pushed himself up to kiss his Dom, letting him taste himself. Thomas took full advantage of it, rolling on top of him as he savaged Robert’s mouth. Robert was content letting him have his way until Thomas moved so they were lying side by side.

“Sleep now,” Thomas said fondly. “I will prepare lunch for us.”

***

That evening when Manuel returned home, he was taken aback by how different his Dom and Robert were. He arrived just in time for dinner and while Robert seemed initially wary as though he feared Manuel would throw a fit of jealousy, they soon found themselves teaming up to tease their Dom.

Robert was more open and carefree than Manuel had ever seen him and it didn’t exactly lessen the desire he had always felt for the Dom who was actually a switch.

He didn’t feel as bad about it now that Thomas had admitted he desired Robert as well. And yet, his Dom clearly had deeper feelings for the striker, he would have never suggested for their arrangement to be more than a one-time thing if he didn't. Manuel wasn’t sure how to handle that.

They were both Thomas’ boys as of now but Robert was also a Dom with two boys which was very confusing.

It was Robert who bridged the awkward distance between them.

They were about to part and Robert smiled at him warmly. “Look out for our Dom, blue eyes.”

Before Manuel could react, Robert had leaned forward and kissed him.

It came so surprising that Manuel couldn’t move, wondering if this was really happening or just a blissful dream. But then he opened his mouth and he knew it had to be real because it was so much better than any dream he had ever had. Robert claimed his mouth with the dominance of a true Dom and Manuel whimpered as he surrendered to the force of it, his body burning with the desire to drop to his knees right here and now.

When Robert pulled back, Manuel chased his lips with a disappointed whine before finally becoming aware of who was still standing next to them. He tensed as he looked at his own Dom, expecting anger or hurt there. But Thomas was just staring at him oddly, as though he was trying to figure his boy out. He looked pleased rather than angry.

Robert turned to Thomas, smiling hesitantly. When they locked eyes, Manuel could see Robert’s body language changing from the confident Dom to something else. He felt like he was witnessing an intimate moment as he saw this other side of Robert coming to the surface.

“Thank you, Thomas. For everything you did for me in the last days. I’m glad I came to you.”

Thomas returned the smile. “I’m glad too. And I hope you are better now.”

Robert nodded. “Very. Thiago and Philippe will be relieved, they were so worried about me.”

“Not only them,” Manuel cut in softly. “We all were.” It was true. The entire team had wondered what was going on with Robert, his uncharacteristic mood swings lately. He hesitated, confirming to himself that it was true before he added, “You can come to Thomas any time you need him.”

Robert smiled gratefully. “Thank you. But next time, it won’t be just him and me. You are my Dom’s boy, so you and I have a special bond as well. I’m looking forward to you joining our scene.”

Heat tingled alongside Manuel’s groin at the thought of the three of them together and he couldn’t answer.

Thomas grinned amusedly. “Stop teasing my boy, sexy.” He leaned forward for a quick goodbye kiss and they parted wordlessly, Robert returning to his car.

Once he was out of sight Manuel chuckled at his Dom. “Sexy’? Very original pet name, you just couldn’t be more obvious.”

Thomas laughed. “Oh, don’t pretend like that isn’t your first thought as well every time you see him. Did you think your Dom wouldn’t notice how you’re ogling his ass in the locker room? Or did you think I didn’t hear you last month when you had a wet dream, mumbling, ‘Lewy’ and ‘Yes, please’ until you came?”

Manuel’s face turned a dark red in embarrassment and he shoved the smaller one’s shoulder. “Alright, stop that.”

Thomas chuckled and leaned closer. “Wanna try again?”

Manuel rolled his eyes. “Stop please, my Dom?”

“That’s better, boy,” Thomas mumbled against his lips before he kissed Manuel softly, laying all his feelings into that kiss.

He was more insistent than he had been in months, steering Manuel up towards their bedroom.

With great effort the older one managed to pull away. “No, not here. The guest room.”

His Dom frowned. “Why there? I changed the sheets of our bed, I promise.”

“That’s exactly why I want it to be in the guest room,” Manuel replied with no small amount of embarrassment. “I want to feel him when you claim me.”

Thomas stared at him for a moment, then he shook his head fondly. “I was worried out of my mind that you would be jealous of Robert and here you are fucking yourself on his scent.”

Manuel cringed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Thomas assured him as he kissed Manuel again, changing directions to the room at the far end of the corridor.

Manuel barely managed to open the door, stumbling hurriedly towards the bed before Thomas pushed hard at his chest, making his boy fall onto the mattress.

Manuel let out a surprised gasp at his Dom’s roughness, Thomas was usually gentle and soft as though he feared Manuel would break. The faint smell of Robert’s skin was still on the sheets, not nearly enough for Manuel’s liking but it still spurred him on.

Manuel liked to be treated as though he was the most precious thing in Thomas’ world but honestly this was really good too. He couldn’t remember the last time they had had anything else than slow love-making.

Manuel smirked. “So Robert liked it rough, hm?”

Thomas climbed on top of him, a feral grin on his face. “You have no idea. Every time I thought I had gone too far, he just kept begging for more.”

Thomas’ hands were under his shirt, pulling up the fabric impatiently. Manuel hurried to help him, letting his Dom pull the shirt over his head before he reached for the younger one’s belt, hesitating. “May I, my Dom?”

“Go on, boy!” Thomas encouraged him and Manuel fumbled with his belt, pulling the jeans down over Thomas’ long legs.

Eventually they got out of the rest of their clothing and Thomas was back to attacking his boy’s lips, kissing and sucking at the bottom lip so hard that Manuel was sure their teammates would be able to see it in tomorrow’s training session.

“Need to claim you again,” Thomas whispered in between kisses. “Need to be inside of you.”

Manuel shivered, parting his legs without further ado. He could feel that Thomas was close already, his desire driven by almost three days apart during which he had apparently wondered if his boy would be angry with him.

He expected Thomas to prepare him right away but the Dom moved down and closed his lips around the tip of Manuel’s cock. The blond boy inhaled sharply, not getting any time to adjust as his Dom sucked greedily at his shaft.

“Thomas, my Dom, please!” he cried out, not sure what exactly he wanted, just that he needed more.

Thomas’ head bobbed up and down as he sucked Manuel’s cock, taking him as deep as he could, using all their years of experience together to take him without choking.

Manuel usually had no problem holding back his orgasm and coming after his Dom but he was entirely unprepared for this rawness coming from his Dom and his muscles contracted as heat threatened to topple him over.

“My Dom… I can’t,” was all he got out but Thomas still understood. He couldn’t use words, not without pulling off but the look in his eyes – understanding and approving – was enough. Manuel moaned as he sailed over the edge, spilling his seed into his Dom’s mouth.

He fell back into the sheets when he was done and Thomas licked him clean before he crawled up the bed, lying down next to his boy to stroke his back. “Was that okay? I never really asked you.”

Manuel smiled dopily at him. “This was more than okay. I loved it, I loved seeing this side of yours. And now I imagine you and Robert had some of the best sex of your lives.”

Thomas chuckled, his hand settling at the back of his boy’s neck. “It was great, yes. But it would have been even better with you there.”

Manuel relaxed, feeling relieved that Thomas still wanted him even when he was with another man. “Next time, my Dom. I can’t promise that I will be an active part of the scene, I really don’t know how seeing you and Robert will affect me. But I promise to be there and watch at least.”

Thomas still seemed happy. “And that’s all I can ever ask. Thank you, Manu. For having more trust in me than any loyal boy could ever have in his Dom.”

Manuel’s heart was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and happiness, his fears that Thomas would leave him for Robert melting away completely. He didn’t ask for permission as he reached down, wrapping his hand around his Dom’s cock.

Thomas groaned but didn’t protest as Manuel started to stroke him.

He was already too aroused for Manuel to use more than a handful of strokes and the blond boy rolled onto his back and spread his legs.

His Dom kissed, softer this time as he covered Manuel with his own lighter body, knowing his body so well that he didn’t need to break away from the kiss or use his hand to guide his hard cock into Manuel’s hole.

Manuel moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim, needing a moment to adjust. Thomas waited until his breathing had evened out before he started to move, the careful but confident thrusts of his hips hitting his prostrate with unrivaled precision.

It was a good thing that they had been together for so many years because Manuel knew exactly how to cramp his muscles around his Dom’s cock to make him come quickly, before he could get too aroused again himself.

Thomas spilled into him with a loud moan and Manuel smiled happily at feeling his Dom’s claim inside of him. When Thomas pulled out, they just lay side by side gazing contently into each other’s eyes, their legs still entangled when they succumbed to sleep.

***

It was already dark when Robert entered his own house. There was light in the living room and he found his two boys curled around each other on the couch, the TV still running quietly.

Robert smiled fondly at the image in front of him, his boys asleep from exhaustion, Thiago sprawled over Philippe’s legs. He had intended to talk to them about the past weekend, needing to tell them everything that had happened.

Trying to tell them about Marco.

But this could wait, his boys so obviously needed their sleep. Robert approached them slowly, switching off the TV before he quietly dropped his bag onto the carpet and untangled his first boy’s limbs. He scooped him up and Thiago stirred, shifting with an unsatisfied grumble. Robert feared for a moment that he would wake but the small Spaniard only curled against his Dom’s chest, letting out a content sigh before sinking back into the land of dreams.

Robert felt touched beyond his limits by this unwavering trust Thiago still had in his Master and he knew that their talk tomorrow would be much easier than he had anticipated. Thiago still loved him the same even though the balance of their relationship had changed. It wasn’t just the three of them together any longer, Thomas and therefore also Manuel were a part of it too for an undefined amount of time. And yet Thiago still trusted him even in his sleep.

Robert had to hold back a tear as he walked up the stairs into their bedroom, carefully laying Thiago down.

He returned to the couch and scooped up his second boy, trying to be just as gentle but Philippe had always been a lighter sleeper than Thiago.

He blinked open his eyes, taking a moment to focus. Then he smiled. “You are back, my Dom.” It was just a statement yet it held all the power of his feelings, his joy that Robert was here with him.

The dark-haired Dom smiled. “Of course I am. Where else would I be than with my beloved boys?”

He held Philippe tighter as he ascended the stairs again and the boy happily curled against him until Robert had placed him on the bed. Robert barely managed to slide under the covers and pull them up to cover his boys when Philippe was shifting closer, almost touching but not quite, not without the permission of his Dom.

Robert wordlessly pulled his second boy against his chest and Philippe asked under his breath. “Are you better now, my Dom?”

“I am,” Robert answered truthfully.

Philippe smiled with already closed eyes. “Then we are happy too.”

And with that he was as deeply asleep as Robert’s first boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
In this story it took some more months for Robert to extend his contract at Bayern. I didn't want this story to take place right after Philippe joined the team and became Robert's second boy.


End file.
